We are the Loric
by Geekisaurus
Summary: There isn't enough space in here for the summary (sorry..). Please see inside for the story and summary! This is my completely different version of Lorien Legacies. New characters, legacies, everything, except for the general idea. I (sort of, but not really) own it.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: We've been on the run ever since the beginning. Since they invaded our home. Ever since they mercilessly killed everyone we love. Ever since they've been hunting us on this planet called Earth. But that's coming to an end. We have united. We are growing stronger by the second, and we have gone too far to back down now. We will make sure we get our revenge. We are the Loric, and we are ready to fight. This is my entirely different version of Lorien Legacies. I (sort of, but not really) own it.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **This is my COMPLETELY different version of Lorien Legacies. Like, completely different. Different characters, different legacies, different everything, except for the basic idea of the story. Some characters will be very similar to the original ones so it's not too confusing for you guys, but I'll try my best not to copy too much! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Reflection**

 **Five (Cavia)**

 _I can see people staring at me as they pass the sitting area._

 _Well, I would too, if I was in their perspective._

 _I'm sitting on a soft cushioned chair, the ones where it's designed like a circle with no one sitting around me. I'm shaking like crazy; my leg bouncing up and down so fast that if I put more pressure on it every time it touches the ground, I could create a dent in a matter of seconds. I have a stupid grins spread across my face that I cannot get rid of, no matter what I do. It's starting to hurt my face now._

 _I'm not supposed to attract any attention, but seeing all the weird looks I've been getting over the past hour or so, it's telling me otherwise._

" _Bouncy one, aren't you?"_

 _I turn to the gentle voice of my cepan, Amy, and grin even wider, showing my crooked teeth. At 12, I sure was energetic._

 _She sits down beside me, handing me my plane ticket and I take them eagerly. I've never been on a plane before, so I'm super excited. Amy wraps an arm around me and pulls me close. I snuggle closer to her, and she kisses my forehead. I love her so much. She's like a mother to me and I know that she loves me too._

 _I feel some other eyes still on us and I realise that I'm still shaking, and with Amy's arm wrapped around me, she's being affected by the vibrations too. We must look like retards. But right now, with Amy sitting next to me, telling me jokes, playing around with me, and braiding my hair, I don't care. Because I am as happy as I can ever be._

" _Gate 37 is now boarding"_

" _That's our cue!" Amy says as she stands up and grabs our luggage. It's not much, really. Just a medium size suitcase and a backpack. We stored our chest items in a small golden pouch from our chest. It's wonderful. It can hold any item, no matter the size, but you can still feel the weight. It's way easier to carry around. And the best part? Only the Loric can access it, and if any mog reaches in, his hand will be burnt. It's my second favorite item in the chest._

 _My favorite is a small and subtle necklace. It has the shape of a bird and it'll just look like any measly necklace, but it is far more powerful than that._

 _It can control minds._

 _I'm supposed to get mind reading as a legacy, but for now, this is good practice. It does take some of my energy and I can only control one person at a time, but it's good enough._

 _We present our passports and tickets and hop on the plane. At that time, I never realised how stressed out Amy looked. My naive self was admiring the plane as we took our seats. In less than 30 minutes, we take off._

 _And then everything goes horribly, horribly wrong._

 _XxX_

When I wake up, I'm panting and sweating like crazy. Looking at my pillow, I must've been crying too.

I haven't had that dream in such a long time. Two years, to be exact. The memory of how I caused Amy's death already haunted me during the day, and now the night. I have a thing where every dream is extremely vivid. It's great for prophetic dreams, but for dreams of the past, it's an absolute nightmare.

I hastily wipe my tears away with my sleeve and drag myself out of bed, the sheets falling to a messy lump on the floor. I stagger to the bathroom and splash water on my face, causing it to spill everywhere, but I really don't care. What I'm focused on is my reflection in the greasy mirror.

I haven't realised just how much I've changed.

My black hair has grown out from the medium length hair that I used to have. Instead, it now rests just below my chest. I need to cut it soon, long hair just gets in the way of everything.

My brown eyes used to be filled with such happiness and even sparkled. I had looked so innocent and young, and Amy even had gotten mad that I had to be in this position. She was angry that Lorien took away the childhood that I was supposed to have. The childhood where I could be running around, laughing and happy all the time. But instead, I'm stuck with a constant fear of my life. I have a childhood of running away from aliens that are here to destroy everything that we love. A childhood where training and getting hurt was an everyday routine. I had seen too much to be even called a child anymore.

Now, 3 years after my cepan's death, My eyes have a dead glint in them. I look much older with the bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. But what I hate the most is that I never smile anymore. A laughter is extremely rare, and if one did escape my mouth, it would either be forced or a dry laughter, with no meaning in it.

I jump in the shower and turn on the cold water. I always preferred cold showers because it wakes me up more, and it gives me the feeling that I'm freezing up my emotions.

I kind of like it.

I think back to the dream that I had last night. I remember it clearly, as if it was yesterday. Another "benefit" of my vivid dreams, I guess.

I was 12 at the time and had no idea that our life was constantly on the line. I had begged her to go on a plane with me, only because I wanted the experience. I got an experience all right. But definitely not the one I wanted.

Once the plane took off, everything was fine. Amy relaxed a bit and began to tell me a story. Whether they were made up or not, I loved them. They calmed me down too.

It was only about 50 minutes into the flight, where we were directly above the waters, when the attack had begun.

The first missile had hit the back of the plane. We were lucky enough to have scored the seats close to the front so we weren't harmed. It was, however, the second missile that changed everything.

It hit the side that was directly opposite to us, killing the old couple sitting there instantly.

I remember that I had cried. Tears were streaming down my face as I took in everything around me. As the plane plummeted into the ocean, there were children screaming, crying, and bleeding to death on the floor. I had cried because I knew that this was all my fault. I was too reckless to consider if the mogs would attack, if they would mercilessly kill. So many people were dying and it was all my fault.

"Come on June, we have to move!"

I turned to the voice of my cepan. My alias at the time was June. It was picked out by Amy herself because one of her favorite book characters had the name. I quickly took her hand, leaving no time to spare. Together we ran through corpses, over fallen luggage, and out the emergency escape door. I thought that we had a chance to live because I had already developed telekinesis, and could easily fly us out of there. Then we could go back into the life that we've known for such a long time: running.

If only it was that simple.

We realised that we've forgotten the backpack with all our important items: the contents in the chest, our fake ID's, money, and so on.

I dashed towards our seats and snatched our bag and ran back as quickly as possible. But I wasn't fast enough. I just wasn't fast enough.

I only watched as a missile flew through the air.

As it was heading straight for Amy

As it hit her.

As she died right in front of my eyes.

I screamed. A horrible, painful scream. I couldn't take it anymore. With telekinesis, I had flung myself at the attacking plane and with all my might, I tore it apart.

I didn't have the slightest emotion as I watch my enemies plummet through the water, or as they drowned. I was too angry. I turned around to try and get Amy's body back so I can give her a proper burial. It's what she deserved.

When I spun around though, it wasn't a falling, flaming plane that I saw. All I saw was the dangerous surface of the blue water.

It was gone. I was too late.

I don't remembered if I had whispered a message to Amy, or a prayer, or anything, but I remember that I was torn.

As I turned around, using all my energy to fly myself out of the sounds of screaming, dying and terrified humans, I knew that I had no chance of happiness ever again.

* * *

 **Sooooo…. what did you think?**

 **Did you like Cavia so far? :D**

 **If you have any suggestions, ideas, or opinions, please tell me so in the reviews! Flames are welcomed!**

 **Stay tuned for chap 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaackkkk!**

 **Thanks to everyone who PMed and reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who replied to me on the forum about what it's like in Russia! I appreciate it very much!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **No, Setrakus Ra will not be different. There wouldn't really be a point in making him different from the one in the original series :P**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Sneaking out**

 **Sophie**

The sound of snapping twigs echo around the dark forest as I trod along a small but clear trail left by other passer bys. The remaining leaves rustle as the ghostly wind blows past me. I can hear very distant voices but I'm not worried about them. I'm capable of getting myself out of dangerous situations.

I love the forest. I love the smell that the plants leave behind after a light rain. I love the sounds that can only be found in groves, and I just adore the bright greens that flood the sky when you turn your head up. The deep woods just so happens to hold all of that. The trees in Russia have stripped of leaves but I don't really care.

When I'm not practising my legacies or creating insane plans to destroy the mog race in my room that Anna, my cepan, would surely disapprove of, I'm in the deep dark woods where I feel the most safe. A bit ironic, really.

I climb over a particularly big rock, my oversized grey hoodie smearing against the mud and dirt covering the boulder. I heave myself onto the top and admire the view. Unfortunately, I don't see much. The trees have lost their beautiful green leaves and are standing bare. I can barely see anything beyond 10 feet from me and I glance at my watch. No wonder I can't see anything, I came too late and it's already dark out.

Winter here in the Siberian Plains sucks. It's even more freezing than it already is, and it gets so dark that going outside is a threat. However, I don't mind it all too much. I'm the reckless type and get myself into a lot of trouble, but I usually am able to wiggle my way out of them.

I start to hear distant sounds and realize that they are getting closer. Are they tigers? I start to feel anxious. I've feared tigers ever since I was little. I, alongside with my parents were almost eaten alive by escaped wild tigers.

"Hey! Who's that over there?" A man shouts alarmingly and I relax, only a little bit though. Despite my earlier complaints, I'm suddenly glad that it's pitch black outside.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anyone." A second man says with a strong russian accent to his friend.

Using my superspeed to my advantage, I bolt out of here before anyone can catch me. I leap over fallen logs, duck under low branches, and jump across frozen puddles left behind by the heavy rain. By the time I reach the clearing of the forest, I'm panting and heavily sweating. Geez, I never knew I was so out of shape.

I continue to walk, a bit slower and steadier since I'm in the public eye now. Cars zoom past me as I carry on walking on my ever so familiar route. I hug myself, regretting not wearing that winter jacket that Anna had told me to.

Once I arrive back at my small apartment that Anna managed to score with a small price, I look up at the windows. Good, no lights on. That must mean that my ever-so-strict cepan is asleep and didn't realize that I snuck out into the woods. Double checking around me to make sure that no one's watching, I quickly float myself up to my bedroom window. I crawl through the open window and swiftly land on my feet, shutting the window behind me with a click.

I'm about to head over to my bed to change into the pyjamas that I left in a messy pile when-

"Had fun?"

I freeze. _Shit._ How did she know that I had left? I make no movements, as in hoping that she'll think that no one there and leave. Unfortunately, it's not that easy.

"Did you have fun while your cepan worried her ass off about her Garde who's supposed to save the world?" The light flicks on.

I stand still, a bit blinded by the bright light. Anna stands at the doorway, waiting with her arms crossed. She's still dressed in her daytime clothes and I realize that she mustn't have slept yet. She was up all night. For _me_. Her eyes are filled with anger, and… wait. Are those tears?

"Did you have fun while I constantly had to persuade myself that you didn't get eaten by the local tigers?"

My mouth keeps shut. I didn't realize how much I must've worried her. I can only imagine her panic when she couldn't find me. There's a long silence and we both just stare at each other, not knowing what to do. We stand there waiting for the other to speak when she finally breaks the silence.

"Did you have fun escaping all your responsibilities and the truth?" She says, her voice a bit softer, but it's gone as soon as it came.

"That's not what I was doing!" I snap.

"Really now?" She retorts, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Because last time I checked, you have several plans in your little notebook on clever ways of running away from me. From all the Garde!"

My eyes widen. _She found it_. I had always wanted to run away from this messy life and start a new one as a normal citizen, and not as a girl who has the weight of the world on her shoulders. I love to brainstorm and you can imagine all the different plans I wrote by hand in my small notebook that I cleverly hid in the closet. But how did she know where it was?

"But I still came back!" I shout, finding the only excuse I can think of. It's a terrible one but it'll have to do for now.

"And how would I know if you're not just going to sneak out again and actually leave me forever?" She yells, not caring about the sleeping residents beneath and above us.

"You're Loric, for god's sake! Don't you know that you play a major role in this war?" She yells at me, throwing her hands up in the air.

I can hear the confused chatter of our neighbors and apparently Anna notices too, as she lowers her voice. That's what's so bad about appartments. The walls are so thin here too. I wish we would just move.

Unfortunately, Anna thinks otherwise. She particularly likes this town along the west of the Siberian Plains. She thinks that the mogs would be afraid to visit here due to the temperature and the wild animals, but I'm surprised by how she didn't think of the kinds of mog technology. I wish we could live in the busy city. There are so many people there and hiding in plain sight is my favorite tactic. Of course she said no.

It's like her job to deny everything that I do.

"Of course I know that!" I hiss, loud enough for her to recognise my anger, but not loud enough to wake the others up again, "Is it wrong to have some private time?"

"Yes!" She argues, "It _is_ wrong, especially for you! What if you got killed? We can't do anything if another one dead! First Numbers One, Two, and Three, and now you?! Besides, you have plenty of private time to yourself. Why else do you think I don't barge into your room?"

By now, I know I've lost this argument. She's right, if I get killed, Lorien would not stand a chance against our enemies and their technology. We'll just fall down as fast as rain. But I don't like to accept defeat that easily. My impulsiveness reaches its peak.

"Well maybe if you've been a better cepan, I wouldn't want to run away! Maybe if you'd not overworked me I wouldn't hate this pathetic life I have!"

"I overwork you because who knows when the mogs will attack us? I overwork you so you won't die when the time comes! Do you think I'm doing this for fun?" She shouts back.

"I hate you!" I scream, "I wish you never were my cepan!"

As soon as it comes out of my mouth, I know that I've gone too far. Anna takes a step back in shock, her jaw hanging open.

"Fine." She says with a sturdy voice, "I'll leave you. You can train on your own. You'll obviously be happier that way anyway."

As she walks out, she slams the door behind her with so much force that I'm surprised that the door didn't fall out of its hinges. I sit down on my bed, resting my head in my hands. Oh, what have I done?

* * *

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh**

 **Ok ok ok. I know this chapter was terrible (in my opinion at least). It didn't come out the way I wanted and it was way shorter than I expected.**

 **But! I** _ **promise**_ **that the next chapter will be better since I have lots of ideas!**

 **Please review! Flames are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **I'll try to make this chapter a bit more interesting and longer than chapter 2. I'm still quite upset about how that one turned out but I can't find the time to redo that one. I hope you guys didn't find it too crappy.**

 **For some reason or another, I've decided to post 2 chapters today. I'm still wondering why I'm doing that :P**

 **Here goes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Accidents**

 **Cavia**

I check my reflection in the mirror one last time.

My face is still bright red and my heart is thumping so hard that I fear it may leap out of my chest.

I don't understand why I'm so nervous. I mean, it's just school. It could be because I'm starting mid-term and I won't fit in, or it could be because I've always had butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm being introduced.

If that's reason, I need to digest those darn butterflies.

I came to a conclusion to go to the Charles P. Allen high school. It's definitely not as safe as staying home, but if my neighbors catch me wandering out of my apartment in the middle of the day, they'll question why I'm not at school. The landlords may get suspicious too and that's the last thing that I need.

I'm dressed in my usual black sweater with jeans. I don't know why, but I love this combination. It shows off my figure and plus, the pair of jeans that I chose is very flexible. I've let my hair down instead of the ponytail that I always have. It will get in the way when I'm fighting, but I doubt that the mogs would be smart enough to find out where I am at my third day here.

I attempt a smile and observe myself in the mirror. Keyword: attempt. The smile looks so fake that I can't even call it a smile anymore. I look ridiculous and freakishly suspicious so instead, I ditch the grin and plaster on my normal, bored expression.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and am startled of how light it is. Maybe the Loric are originally stronger than the rest. I had packed in a few binders, paper and a pencil case the night before along with my little golden pouch and a pair of scissors. The school has a strict policy on sharp objects and if found, they'll report you to the police. A pair of scissors is the only weapon I can get away with. And plus, I have my legacies too.

I lock the door behind me and exit the apartment building, heading to my bus stop. I wait for about 8 minutes or so with my fellow schoolmates. Seeing an unfamiliar face, a few of them try to make small talk with me. They ask me things like 'what's your name?', which I respond with 'Cavia'. No point in lying really; it's not valuable information. I answer their questions with the shortest answer possible and I do not try to befriend them. I don't smile when they greet me nor do I laugh at their jokes. They back off quickly, much to my pleasure.

The bus finally comes after what seemed like an eternity of questioning and I take my seat at the front. The trip is quite bumpy and loud. This must be an older bus since I can clearly hear the loud engine. A few stops later a young girl hops on and sits down next to me, giving the old seat a shake.

"Hey! You're new! What's your name?" She asks me with an obnoxious high-pitched voice.

Oh, this is going to be a long day.

xXx

 **Liam**

I yawn as I pass the on-going classes along the corridor.

It's about the 20th time I've done that within the past hour. My eyes are fighting to stay open and every light is blinding. I think back to last night. I couldn't sleep so I decided to do some late night research. I had gotten interested in a news report and had spent the whole night looking into it. It was a post about several strange UFO sightings along the coast of Mexico and I got suspicious. Considering the fact that it was over 8 years ago, there wasn't much information but in the end, it turned out that the sightings were actually just mistakened military crafts. By the time that I had closed the laptop, it was already 3am, meaning that I only got 3 hours of sleep.

 _I am never doing that again._ I think to myself as I unconsciously wave at my classmate. I can barely hear my own thoughts as I pass through some groups of friends chattering away. The hall is always so loud between classes. You can't even concentrate during classes; there's always that one kid that practically shouts at the top of their lungs.

The last bell for class rings and I pick up my pace. I punch in my combination to my locker and quickly stuff all my textbooks, even the ones I don't need, into my backpack. I slam the door shut, a bit harder than I intended and hurry off to history class with Mrs. Arsenault, or Mrs. Arse as some people call her.

She is the strictest teacher ever you'll ever meet. She'll give you detention even if you're 30 seconds late and she hates everybody, especially me. I have had 3 detentions this week for speaking out and for not passing in my homework. At times, she even sends you to the office just out of spite.

I start walking faster, imagining her "Don't be late" lecture. God, that was so boring and pointless. I'm just about to round a corner when-

"Oomph!"

A girl falls to the ground and her belongings scatter everywhere. She sits on the floor, her hands supporting her so that she doesn't fall back. Her hair falls across her face and she quickly uses her hand to brush it away. She's wearing a white T-shirt with jeans which look surprisingly comfortable to bend her knees in.

She looks just as shocked as I am, but quickly shakes it off and glares at me with her large brown eyes. Honestly, if looks could kill, I'd be dead the moment she laid an eye on me.

I'm still a bit stunned and can't come out of it as easily. I guess my lack of sleep had side effects. She looks quite scary and I have a feeling that she might just jump up and stab me for knocking her onto the ground. I see some people give us looks and I ignore them.

When I finally come to, I quickly offer her my hand, turning red as I do so. Instead, she completely ignores me as if I'm invisible and gets up herself, grabbing her supplies as she does so. She hastily runs across the hall and into her class, reminding me to do the same.

By the time I reach room 219, the class is already seated and all heads turn to me, including the menacing glare of Mrs. Shea. Oh dear.

I'm late. Again.

xXx

 **Cavia**

As soon as second period ends, I hurry to the bathroom. I check my backpack to make sure that my pair of scissors is still in an easy-to-access position. I take off my favorite black sweater to reveal my white shirt underneath. It gets pretty hot running around the school carrying loads of stuff and maneuvering around the endless crowds.

I check the news on my phone. Honestly, I'm addicted to this thing, especially the news app. Where I lived in rural Africa for a few weeks with Amy before, well, the flight, we couldn't do anything. Needless to say, it was very inconvenient so we moved.

Now, here in Nova Scotia, everything you need is just one tap away.

The bell rings and I check my schedule. I make my way out of the stall and hurry to room 150 for Science. I'm almost there when I'm suddenly shoved back. I cry out in shock as my binders and its content spill out onto the floor. I quickly hoist my arms behind me so I don't fall on my back as well. I shake the hair out of my eyes and look up.

A tall boy who looks about my age stares down at me. He has ruffled brown hair and the most blue eyes I've ever seen. He looks at me expressionless as if he's zoning out. Despite that, I glare at him, annoyed by the delay.

His eyes suddenly look more alert after a minute and he holds his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I ignore the gesture and pull myself up, snatching my books as I do so and rush off to room 150.

No matter how distracted I am by trying to navigate my way to her class, I can't get those crystal blues eyes out of my head.

I finally arrive at Mrs. Holly's class and throw the door open. Mrs. Holly raises her eyebrows at me. She definitely is not pleased.

It's quite embarrassing how I got a detention on my first day here.

xXx

 **Maren**

The punching back sways as I give it another strong kick.

I'm panting as I punch it over and over again. My muscles ache and protest against my exercise. I ignore them, which was a pretty bad idea. My arms are sore but I know I can just use the healing stone on them.

Katara stands in the corner, watching my every move. I'm in our secret underground training room. I'm still surprised on how she managed to get all this equipment and the room within the matter of a few days. Whenever I ask her, she just grins and replies with "magic". However, I have noticed how she would go out every few days and come back 6-7 hours later. Very suspicious, if you ask me. I've already tried to track her down, follow her around town whenever she leaves the house, and locking the door shut with telekinesis every time she tried to open it, but she still somehow escaped. I gave up a few weeks after that.

She doesn't go out as often now which is a big relief.

I continue to attack the punching bag, much to my muscles' displeasure. Katara has a clipboard in her hand and is constantly jotting things down on her paper that she never lets me see while I train. She then tells me what looks off and teaches me how to do it the right way. It's a good tactic, but I prefer to fight against her.

She's a very good fighter with a lot of experience and knowledge. She knows what works best against somebody's weakness and knows their weak points only after a minute or so fighting them. It's good training and I can't help but wonder how she does it. However, I just don't really understand when she tries to teach it to me. Must be talent or something.

I take a large gulp of water from my water bottle and plop myself on a chair. Even after 4 weeks of consecutive exercise, I'm still exhausted.

Katara walks over and tells me that my kicks are still too low and shows me how to properly kick. After a few minutes, she brings out a dummy and some throwing knives. Oh god, I'm terrible at those. My aim has always been absolutely horrible and the more I train with it, the more I fail. If that's not ironic, then I don't know what is. Katara usually gets bored after my many attempts so she always skips it. I wonder why she brought it out this time.

She hands me the first knife. My sloppy aim makes it hit the shoulder while I'm trying to hit its heart. My second knife completely misses by an inch. Strangely enough, Katara remains completely calm after me failing my third throw. I take my position again. I separate my feet and grip the knife by the handle. I stand upright and take a deep breath. _Here goes_. I think to myself. I throw the knife and it hits just underneath the dummy's heart. I groan. Is my aim _ever_ going to get better? Katara hesitantly hands me the last knife. For some reason, she looks scared. Or is it upset? I realise that she's slightly shaking and her eyes have widen. I raise my eyebrow. I want to ask her if something's wrong. Instead, I turn to the target. I want to guide the knife with my telekinesis in the air, but Katara will notice. Or will she? I make a mental note to try that technique, but for now, I should actually try to improve my aim.

I throw the knife. I bury my head in my hands as it hits its hip. Oh, lord. What am I going to do? I have to master projectile weapons eventually. I turn towards Katara. She bites her lip so hard that I'm surprised that it's not bleeding. I walk over, impatient to know what's bothering her. She's always been there for me, so I at least have to return the favor.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I ask softly, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She looks up at me being shorter than I am and smiles. Her smile is incredibly spurious but it also looks so reassuring that I put it off.

"Yeah, everything's alright." She says, "Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine."

No matter how much she keeps repeating that phrase over and over, or how calming her smile is, I don't believe a single word she said.

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhhh, what do you think Katara is up to?**

 **I made it longer and I hope that the length is better now :P**

 **Please review! It kills me not knowing what you guys think. Don't forget, flames are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like shit ;-;**

 **I know I haven't updated in literally forever and I feel really really bad for that and I know no excuse would save my sorry ass, so, here's the next chapter!**

 **Since I'll have a bit more free time, I'll probably update more frequently (unless I have writer's block) so stay tuned :3**

 **Also, yeah, this is another POV from Cavia. I don't really think I should introduce more characters since it'll become SO much more confusing (for you and for me - , so you'll just hafta stick with her for a while.**

 **Well, here goes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Into the Woods**

 **Cavia**

Why does school have to be so complicated?

First, I have to arrive to class on time, which is already a problem for me. Getting yelled at by Mrs. Holly wasn't exactly a good first impression. Her nagging voice matched with her horrible teaching skills made me hate her even more, and it's only the first week of school! Why should I actually need to show up on time? Being a few minutes late doesn't even make that big of a difference.

Secondly, homework. Just, homework. I spend 8 hours a day cooped up in this prison called "school" and they expect me to go home and do more work? No! When will I have time to train at all? Unlike the teachers here, we actually have lives. We have places to be and aliens to fight; there's no way we could actually get this done.

And third: the people. Sure, some of them can be nice and smart, but that doesn't even make up a quarter of the population here. The others are idiots, nosy, rude, and basically just jerks. They talk to me like they own everything and that I should be honored to even be making eye-contact with them.

Believe it or not, I've been told that I complain a lot.

Despite all this crap, I still have to act my best. I have to try to get good grades and behave innocently even though it really won't matter. I can't make it look like I'm a rebel who doesn't follow rules; imagine how much attention that would cause! No, thank you. Even if I don't like it, I still have to. It is for my safety and no one would even suspect me if I act like I'm a goody two-shoes.

However, sitting inside this humid excuse for a classroom with a dozen more sweaty students, I wish I could just jump out the window and run to my apartment, which actually has air conditioning. I don't even bother to listen to my history teacher. I already know Canada's history since Amy taught it to me, hoping it'll somehow make us look more like citizens. I'm sure that I've forgotten about it all by now, but honestly, who cares?

I pinch myself to stay awake and exhaustingly look around the classroom. It's quite nice alone. There's a big blackboard at the back of the room used for important vocabulary for upcoming tests. To the left is a bulletin board pinned with the teacher's favourite pieces of work. The fact that it's practically empty is no surprise. The walls are a deep blue colour, easy to fall asleep to. I guess that's why the teacher is used to the snoring. The only thing I dislike about this room is the lack of windows. I'm quite claustrophobic and for one reason or another, windows make me feel like I'm a bit more liberated. By the teacher's desk is a small but crammed bookshelf used for our independent novel studies. Occasionally, I stay in at lunch to read; it's my escape from reality.

However, despite how much I like it, the people ruin it. Sat behind me is this loud, obnoxious boy who you'd generally think is the bully of this school, and believe me, you're right. He spends his free time kicking my chair and making hateful remarks at the teacher not so silently.

The girl in front of me is rather interesting though. Skye? Was that her name? She reminds me of Amy: same hairstyle, same posture, even the same dimples! She is extremely gentle but at first glance, she doesn't look like the affectionate type. I guess it's reasonable that she's almost completely covered in dark colours. Upon my confrontation, she told me that she doesn't like to stand out. It's a rather strange combination, but I can see why. Skye usually keeps her head in books and regularly stays in at lunch too, so I lent her an old novel. I had no use for it anyway.

After what felt like centuries, the lunch bell rings. I hurry to my locker only to put away my binder though; I didn't bring a lunch today. It's no big deal. It's not like I have the time to eat anyway.

Making through the hectic crowd, I arrive at the back doors. It's barely used since it leads to the woods behind the school. We've been warned not to head there due to the recent bear sightings but I don't have the time to worry about that.

I step outside, immediately noticing how bright it is today. The sun is blazing and I feel like I could collapse, and it hasn't even been a minute! I run for the shade under the trees and instantly feel relaxed as soon as the sun isn't touching me anymore and for the first time in forever, I feel free.

I haven't felt this way since I had gotten my third scar. I remember the terror I had felt when I knew that I was very close to my own doom. They're looking for Four, I'm sure they are. It's only a matter of time before they find me too. I just hope that Four isn't anywhere closeby, I need more time.

I had felt trapped. Locked in a dark, dark room with no escape, the room being this entire situation. I knew that there was no way out; the mogs are too strong! They outnumber us in ways more than one and their technology is incredible. I feel somewhat more secure with my newfound legacies, but it's not enough. No way in a million years will it be enough.

Standing alone in the deep dark woods make me feel so much more relaxed, ironically enough. I can do anything I want here and there's no one to stop me.

I follow the small path I made a few days ago and head towards the center. I hear a slam most likely made by a door and turn around. My vision is mostly blocked by the trees but I can make out a girl with something in her hands. She doesn't move towards me though, so I just assume it's another senior smoking a cigarette at the last place the teachers will check and I continue on my way. However, it is when I'm halfway there when I hear a snap of a twig.

 _Typical_ , I think to myself, _it's always the twig_. Rapidly spinning around, I'm surprised when there's nothing there, as if it just vanished out of thin air. I cautiously search the area but there's no sign of anyone or anything near me. Suddenly, my feeling of freedom turns into dread. _It's probably just a squirrel,_ I reassure myself. There's no way they found me that quickly. _Screw this_ , _I'm not taking any chances_ I think as I completely alter my route, acting like I just passed it as an animal.

I take prudent steps and I ready my telekinesis for the worst case scenario. I stroll along casually but I carefully scan my surroundings. Still no sign of anything. I was about to pass it as paranoia when I hear a shout.

"OUF!", someone cries, and from the voice I can tell it's a girl. Was she following me?

I turn around, ready to chuck a rock with telekinesis when I notice that the girl on the ground is just Skye. I let out a sigh in relief knowing it was just my classmate, but I still won't let my guard down. I slowly approach the girl who's vigorously rubbing her knee as if it'll heal like that.

I squat down next to her and pull out the emergency bandage and neatly wrap it around her wound. Skye seems generally surprised that I can do it so well and I slyly grin.

"You should be careful in the woods.", I remind her, "Don't you remember that bear sighting?"

"Sorry, I was just really curious if there were any bears", she sheepishly smiles. "Say, where did you learn to wrap that bandage like that? You did it so well!"

"I had some practice." I reply.

"Do you get injured a lot?"

"Yeah, I do. I've done it so many times I could do it in my sleep!" I mentally punched myself. _Too much information, Cavia! Stay normal!_ Luckily, she laughed and did not press on any further, but I need to know if she was following me or not.

"Why were you here anyways?" I ask.

"Did I not tell you? I was looking for bears! Besides, I needed to return this book to you."

 _Oh,_ I think, _right_. I thank her and take the book back. "We should head out of the woods soon, lunch is almost over". As we walk towards the doors, I mentally make a note.

 _Don't you dare befriend these people,_ I tell myself, _they'll bring you nothing but danger._

However, no matter how many times I remind myself, I can't help longing for a friend.

* * *

 **Aaawww ;-;**

 **Cavia's lonely ;-;**

 **Poor Cavia ;-;**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'll post more, I promise! Please leave a review! Flame is welcomed ;9**


End file.
